CyberConnect2/Hyper Dimension
CyberConnect2 is a young, optimistic girl who hails from a place called Fukoka. She worked as a sort of fire marshal there. She is bright with a strong will and big heart. She's also called Cybercon. Profile Appearance CyberConnect2 is a short girl with choppy short hair and green eyes which turn red when she goes into a rage. She has a black and white cat-like hat with a small white visor and green and orange goggles on her head. She also has pale yellow tattoos on her cheeks, shoulders, thighs, and sides of her torso that much resemble the tattoos on Black Rose from .hack//, a series that was created by the company CyberConnect2 represents. CyberConnect2 has on a white and green top that reveals her midriff, and a black top the same length underneath that. She wears green and white shorts with an orange belt and green buckle with CyberConnect2's logo on it. She has long black gloves with two orange stripes at the top. These gloves end right before her tattoo on her shoulder. And over those gloves are short white and green gloves with a gold band around each wrist. CyberConnect2 also can be seen to have a black fox tail with a white tip, which references the Naruto games (see trivia for more info.). Her foot gear is a pair of white and green boots with a green gem on the toe of her shoes. Personality CyberConnect2 is generally a laid-back girl with an extremely optimistic outlook on life. Her motto is "Never despair!" No matter what the situation may be, she tends to look on the bright side of most things. However, despite this disposition, she can easily become enraged whenever her friends are hurt or in danger. When she loses her cool, she gains the ability to turn anger into raw power. Relationships Main Article: CyberConnect2/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 CyberConnect2 joins the party in Chapter 4 when Lastation has 30% or more shares. She is summoned from a different dimension by Histoire to help Nepgear on her adventures. This saddens Nepgear, but CyberConnect2 cheers her saying that Histoire trusts her enough to go through the trouble of summoning her to assist Nepgear. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 CyberConnect2 finds Neptune in Planeptune. She asks Neptune which city they're in as the Ultra Dimension and the Hyper Dimension Planeptune cities are not the same. Before she was in the Ultra Dimension, she was going out to buy her weekly manga, however, a light showed up and brought her to the Ultra Dimension. She is sad that she can no longer keep up with her weekly manga in the Hyper Dimension but she decides to enjoy the manga of the Ultra Dimension. She then joins the party. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Gameplay Main Article: CyberConnect2/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos Quotes Main Article: CyberConnect2/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:CyberConnect2 Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters Category:DLC Characters